dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Contract Renegotiations
This quest is available once you complete the quest Myth Buster. Within the game menu, this quest is followed by Unnatural Life. Description The world is full of object lessons that illustrate that human greed can be infinite. Another one of them came to the guild to file a request. A scholar claims he signed a contract with the devil that would allow him to gain all the knowledge in the world... in exchange for his body and soul. If he can make the demons contractually subjugate to him, this world will be his to control. However, after a certain period, the terms of his contract will be executed. It has been twenty-four years since the contract, and he's starting to hear the bells of hell tolling for him. He wants you to go to the back of the Forgotten Sanctuary alone and convince the devil to have a change of heart. Completion message You defeated the demon and made it void the contract. Strategy You must do this quest alone without the help of other players or NPCs. At Dragon's Haven Inn, change your party join settings to "Join Off". Alternatively, switch off NPC join settings in Game Options 2 and remain offline. This is probably the hardest quest to complete alone. Contrary to the Red Dragon, the Arch Demon summons several Demons and Black Demons, and dealing with all of them alone while trying to evade the Arch Demon is particularly hard. Only the Sorceress with Protection and Blizzard complemented with Create Food and Animate Skeleton will have a relatively easy time if the spells are powerful enough. The first part of the battle is easy, as the Arch Demon will attack you alone, will not teleport too much and his magic attacks are easy to evade. But once you damage him enough, he will start to attack you faster, with magical attacks with more range and will summon Demons and Black Demons. Try to keep on attacking the Arch Demon while trying to attack the Black Demons, as they are the real danger due to their lightning attacks that can stunt you and leave you open to the powerful attacks of the Arch Demon, they cannot be grabbed by a Dwarf and they will try to get away if you start attacking them. The Wizard should use Slow against the Arch Demon, although other enemies will still attack you at normal speeds and the Arch Demon could teleport away from the are of Slow. Fire Gate can help you against the fire attacks of regular Demons and the Arch Demon, but not much since the real danger are the lightning attacks. The Elf can do some damage with Power Shot with Clone Strikes, but she will run into a lot of troubles when she runs out of arrows since Demons are floating enemies that make it hard for her to attack them and regain arrows, while the Arch Demon will be able to catch you if you stay in a single place for too long. The Dwarf should keep on attacking with Power Bomb whenever possible to damage the Arch Demon and other Demons at the same time. With the Fighter and the Amazon it's best to focus on doing aerial attacks on the Arch Demon to be able to avoid his attacks while ignoring the other enemies. Using equipment with damage to and protection from demonic foes will help a lot, as well as fire and lightning resistance. Being able to do ice elemental damage can also help. If you are at a low level, you might need to toughen up to be able to defeat the Arch Demon within the allotted time. If you have problems to complete this quest, tune down the difficulty level. Video(s) Navigation Category:Quests